With continuous development of communications technologies, to reduce construction costs of a base station system, operators are increasingly using a distributed base station, that is, a base station is divided into a building baseband unit (BBU) and a radio remote unit (RRU), where the RRU needs to be mounted near an antenna. Considering load bearing, wind resistance, and construction costs of an antenna pole, in this case, a volume and weight of the RRU should be minimized. In addition, as power of the RRU continuously increases, heat consumption of the RRU also increases.
In the, to ensure a heat dissipation capability of an RRU, an independent heat dissipation fan is generally added for the RRU. In this way, a volume and mass of the RRU cannot be effectively reduced, and when the heat dissipation fan becomes faulty, a heat dissipation fan assembly further affects air circulation around the RRU, thereby compromising a natural heat dissipation capability of the RRU.